The application of sensor design and modelling techniques from earlier work in differential heat conduction calorimeters to DSC (differential scanning calorimeters) has produced a prototype DSC with a 10 fold effective increase in sensitivity. The effective increase in sensitivity is due to two factors: 1) new thermopile design with increased electrical sensitivity, and 2) improved cell mounting techniques, which increased the common mode rejection of the system. A four channel laboratory instrument based on this prototype design is now being fabricated and will be evaluated in late 1985.